expecting the unexpected
by His Wolf Girl 13
Summary: Hermione and Draco are in their sixth year and have been made head boy and head girl. Draco insult her at first but then suprises everbody even himself. Having feelings for her now he stands up for her and supports her no matter what.


Hermione woke up ealy by a skratching on the window one morning. She got up and opened the window and a owl flew in and landed on her bed. She got the letter off it's leg and saw the Hogwarts crert on the back and tore it open reveling three pieces one more than normal. She opened the extra first and found she had been made Head girl only bad thing about it is that Draco Malfoy is head boy.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry got on the train and Hermione relized she had to be in the head carraige with much to her discust Malfoy. She go up with her trunk behind her and headed there and to her suprize there was no sight of Malfoy when she walked in. That is until she sat down with a book in hand Malfoy had just walked in when he made the comment "Well they where not lieing about you being head girl I hope that it will be even more fun than it has been the last few years to insult you."Malfoy smirked."Well I hope you relize we will be together all year. Late night patrols, and such plus we have to share a common room, bathroom and such."Hermione said not looking at him.

"Oh come on Granger you know that you like me."Draco said. "Malfoy, have you gone mental?"Hermione asked shocked at his statement. "Alright you filthy little mudblood you better listen to me you may be head girl but you don't say that I'm mental! The next time you do that I am going to-"Malfoy screamed at Hermione. "Alright I get it I'm sorry I promise i won't."Hermione said close to tears. "Oh come on Hermione you don't need to cry come over here."Malfoy said patting the seat next to him.

"Ok thanks so much Draco but since when have we been on first name terms?"Hermione said moving over next to Draco leaving her book in the other seat.

Draco stared into Hermione's eyes and not realizing what he was doing he leaned in and Kissed her gentally and softly on the lips but she didn't believe that he did that and just as soon as he pulled away she slaped him hard in the face and ran out of the carrage in tears. She ran all the way back to the compartment that Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville where in. When she sat down Ron asked her what was wrong and she replied"M-Malfoy. He K-Kissed Me."Hermione was not going to calm down too soon so they told her to go back to the head carrage and if he tried anything to use a jinx on him but she wouldn't use a jinx on him. She did of course go back to the head carrage to change into her Hogwarts robes and after started to read her book when Malfoy walked in already in his robes and sat down right next to Hermione and covered her eyes with his hands startling Hermione. "Hermione I am really sorry I didn't know what I was doing. I really like you."Draco said."I really like you too and that's why I am trying to stay away from you."Hermione said very didn't talk at all mostly because she had fallen asleep after that.

Hermione got woken with a start as she found herself being tapped on the shoulder. She looked up to find it was Malfoy just inches away from her. "Hermione time to get up. We're here get up."Draco said kindly. "Thanks Draco I'll meet you in the common room."Hermione said as Draco turned and walked out of the compartment.

Just as soon as she got in the common room she ran into Draco without warning and he was so shocked by this he almost yelled at her but didn't. Hermione found herself thinking,_Wow he is really nice now I mean he didn't even insult me for running into him._ She then mentally hit herself for thinking that. Draco went and sat down on one of the couches near the fire and called Hermione over to sit with him. She was more that happy to come but when she sat down she said,"Draco this is so strange.I mean you and me. we are from rival houses and us being like this is just..weird." "I know I mean against all odds this would happen to us strange isn't it?"Draco said confused. "Yeah and you just reminded me of one of my favorite songs when you said that." "well what is it?"Draco asked smirking."Greatest Time Of Year by Aly and Aj I have the cd and a cd player if you want to listen to it."Hermione said pointing over to a corner."Sure I'll listen to it."Draco Said noticing the song as soon as it started."Hermione how come you never sing this at Christmas?"Draco asked."Oh I never sing Draco I'm no good at singing."Hermione said blushing."Well can I hear you sing along with this song?"Draco asked kindly."Sure let me start the song over."Hermione said replaying the song "Oh and Draco You can sing with me if you like that way we both know how each other sings."Hermione added on.

Hermione-It's the greatest time of year and it's here help me celebrate it

Draco-with everybody here friends so dear let me simply state it

Both-It's our favourite way to spend the holidays yeah

Hermione-There's a special kind of feeling in the air it only happens at this time of year

Draco-When everyone is filled with love and cheer 'cause that's what matters

Both-Pretty paper boxes tied with bows walking in the sun or in the snow we can feel the excitment growing knowing It's the greatest time of year and it's here help me celebrate it with everybody here friends so dear

Hermione-Let me simply state it joy to the world and everyone lift up your hearts and feel the love it's our favourite way to spend the holidays yeah

Draco-We can get all cozy by the fire turn the music up a little higher I don't think I could ever tire of being together decorate the tree hang mistletoe and stand by me It's a picture perfect moment captured

"Alright that's good"Draco bellowed over the music. Hermione turned the music off and told him about the meaning of the song"You see it's a christmas song so it's all about being with the ones you love." "Hermione did I really upset you on the train?"Malfoy asked locking eyes with her.'Yeah a bit I hate it when people call me names."Hermione said not looking away from his gaze. "Well you want to move on and forget about that?"Draco asked. "Sure."Hermione said smiling. "Great."Draco said leaning forward about to kiss her when suddenly Professor McGonagall came in."What's going on in here?Oh never mind continue"She said turning and walking back out.

"Well that was embarassing wasn't it?"Draco asked shocked."Yeah big time."Hermione said still looking at Draco."So where were we?Oh yeah here-"Draco said Kissing Hermione softy on the lips and then pulling away and saying,"We need to go we must get to potions on time or we'll have to lie to Snape." "Yeah we'll sit in the back together and maybe we'll freak him out."Hermione said laughing."Big time come on."Draco said laughing with her and then they both ran down the corridor and into the potions classroom just on time. They sat down in the back of the class and their plan worked when Snape passed them he was shocked and he wasn't the only one, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were looking at them looking like they had just saw something mortally discusting. Hermione and Draco started laughing at them and Snape turned to them and said"Alright what has happened to the two of you? You used to hate each other." "Oh that is simple professor see just cause it took a while for us to notice we've always liked each other alot isn't that right Hermione?"Draco said smiling at her. "Oh yeah totally."Hermione stated beaming at Draco for the great help. The class seemed to go by three times faster than usual but they had a free period so they headed to the common room and started laughing at the looks on their classmates' faces.

"I'm really glad that we are puting our past life behind us"Draco said smiling even more brightly than he was in potions. Hermione quickly kissed him and then replied "Me to." "Well I'll be right back."Draco said leaving and catching up with Blaize. "So how are you doing?"Blaize asked noticing Draco staring off into space. "Fine."Draco said.

"I'm going back to Slytherin common room now bye"Blaize said. Draco raced back to the common room and ran right into Hermione not realizing what had happened and said"Hey watch where you're going you filthy mudblood!" "Draco why did you just do that?!"Hermione screamed at him and then burst into tears. "Hermione I'm sorry I didn't realize it was you come here."Draco said going over and hugging Hermione but she pushed him away. "Yeah sure just stay the hell away from me Malfoy I knew it was too good to be true."Hermione mentally kicked herself for believing that Draco had changed at all and ran to her bedroom upstairs and refused to come back down. Draco had done it then. He had tried everything but she wouldn't believe him. "Hermione we need to get to Defence Against the Dark Arts come on I'll explain on the way and I'll take whatever blame alright."Draco pleaded ready to give up hope when she came out her face stained with tears. "ok Lets go."Hermione said.

"Hermione I really didn't mean to call you a mudblood you have to believe me I'm sorry I just-"Draco said for the hunderth time. "Ok Draco I forgive you."Hermione said. When they got to the class door she stoped and asked Draco"Do I still have tear stains on my face I don't want people knowing about this." "No of course not sweetie."Draco replied kissing her cheek. They went in and sat at the front of the room on Hermione's demand and Draco grabed Hermione's hand as soon as he sat down which scared her at first but she got use to it fastly. Professor Lumpin walked to the front of the class and noticed the two and said out loud to the class"Well see here we have a bit of a miracle happening here don't we?" Hermione blush a deep red and Draco noticed right away and wispered to her "you okay?" and then she turned her head and he Kissed her in front of the whole class and teacher. Hermione heard many people start to wisper disbelievingly. Draco pulled back and she wispered "Yes of course."

Draco smiled at Her the first real smile she had seen him have for almost a day. "Ok well thank you Hermione and Draco for kicking off this class."Lumpin said smiling at the scene. "Your welcome professor."Hermione said. The class was dismissed early and Harry, Ron and Ginny all caught up with Hermione and they said "Hermione what has gotten into you lately? You let Malfoy kiss you in front of the whole class!" "You guys his name isn't Malfoy it's Draco and you can just deal with it."Hermione said as Draco came up behind them and the two walked off together."I can't believe that Harry, Ron, and Ginny are like that just because you kissed me in class I mean it's just.....Rude!"Hermione said very mad at them. "I know but `Mione please don't worry about it they are just mad at you for it but that's ok you don't need to worry they'll get over it."Draco explained to Hermione. "Ok when did you figure out my nickname?"Hermione asked suprized. "Oh I asked Professor Lumpin."Draco said smirking at once.

"Okay you are not going to get away with that you'd better run!"Hermione screamed at him playfully and Draco ran down the corridor all the way to the heads common room where Hermione caught up with him and they went into the common room and started laughing and sat down on in front of the fire thinking about DADA class and how it would be tomorrow they heard it was going to snow but you never know what will happen.

Hermione headed up to her room and as she sat down on her bed she though about the past few years and remembered another one of her favorite song and started going through her bag finding some ink, parchment and a quill and started to sing not thinking about Draco. As Draco had gotten worried he headed up to check on her and heard her singing

_**When it's not alright, when it's not okay will you try and make me feel better will you say alright will you say okay will you stick with me through whatever or run away let me know if it's gonna be you boy you got some things to prove let me know that you'll keep me safe I don't want you to run away so let me know that you'll call on time let me know that you'll help me shine will you wipe my tears away will you hold me close and say when it's not alright when it's not okay will you try and make me feel better will you say alright will you say okay will you stick with me through whatever or run away say okay**_.

"Wow Hermione"Draco said coming in the door. "What?"Hermione asked confused. "Your singing it's amazing just like you."Draco said taking a mental note of the words in the song. "Draco it's getting late you need to get to your room. goodnight."Hermione stated laying down on her bed. "Okay `Mione goodnight."Draco said kissing her goodnight and going to his room. The next morning Hermione and Draco went to the great hall and sat with their friends but weren't treated so openly. As soon as Hermione sat down her friends got up and left her by herself and she went back to the heads common room and sat down in front of the fire and started to cry. She had never been really popular and now the friends she had had for so many years left her she had never felt so left out but instead she found it easier to sing out her emotions and so she started to sing in between her sobs.

Oh we'd stay together always is the promise we made but suddenly it's not so clear and I'm being pulled both ways and it's breaking my heart, tearing me apart It's impossible to choose what if I don't try what if I do everything that I've dreamed right in front of me if I win what would I lose how could I learn to live wondering what if?

"Well let's see you could forget about them."Draco said coming in just in time to hear the last part and see her still in tears. "Oh come on Hermione what kind of friends would just completely not notice you were there or something?" "You're right Draco thanks."Hermione said not wondering what he meant. "Okay come here Hermione."Draco said as she got up and started walking over to where Draco was standing. "Hermione I saw what you okay?"Draco said pulling her into a hug."Yeah I guess so I just can't belive they would do that over what happened in class."Hermione said still crying."Well I'll go and talk to them. Be back in a minute."Draco said comfortingly. He walked down to Hagrids where sure enough Harry, Ron and Ginny where. "You guys why in the hell did you do that you really upset Hermione when I walked in she had just finished with the saddest song I've ever heard you have her so upset she was crying."Draco said coming up beside them. "Really but what song was it I think I might know the meaning of it."Ginny said. "The song was What If."Draco said starting to tear up a bit at the thought of Hermione. "Oh she thinks we've abanoned her. Oh god she has had such a hard time and we've just made it worse on her."Ron said upset at once. It seems like Harry was the only one who had noticed Draco was about to cry because of this. "Malfoy...I mean Draco are you about to cry about Hermione being this upset?"Harry asked conserned at once. "Yeah why?"Draco said. "Wow Draco there's no need can we talk to Hermione?"Ginny asked. "Sure but don't ever do that again."Draco said walking with them until they where at the Heads Domotories. "Hermione come out there's some people who want to see you."Draco said and Hermione came out and when she saw who it was she got upset again. "Hermione we're sorry."Ron said taking notice to this."It's fine Ronald you can go on I really don't want to talk to you right now."Hermione said turning around. "Hermione we didn't abandon you I know the meaning of the song."Ginny said worried. "You didn't."Hermione said turning around with a smile on her face."Of course not."Harry said. "Oh you guys."Hermione said going over and Hugging them and then said to Draco "Thanks for bringing them up here." "It was no problem but they wanted to come up here."Draco said. "Okay I was wondering if you guys would want to come in I have some cds from home you might like."Hermione said smiling wider. "Oh dear god stop with the music Hermione I can't take it much longer if I hear another song like What If or something then I'm going to lose my mind."Draco said. "That wouldn't change much I mean you're already mental-opps."Hermione said then noticing what she had just did and the look on Draco's face. "Okay what did I tell you on the train?!"Draco screamed at Hermione. "Y-you said n-not to c-call you m-m-mental again. Draco I'm sorry."Hermione stammered as Harry and Ron steped in front of her. "Potter, Weasley move before you get hurt I need to have a little talk with her. I promise I won't hurt her."Draco said and then wispered so only him and Hermione could hear, "At least not too much." and pulled her into the common room. After he shut the door she burst out in tears but managed to say,"Draco please what are you going to do to me? You know I didn't mean to."Hermione said for once scared. "Oh then why did it sound like it Hermione?"Draco said acually caring about what she meant. "You believe me?"Hermione asked shocked. "Well yeah of course." Draco said helping her up off the ground from where she had fell because she was a bit overwhelmed. "Hermione I'm sorry that I scared you come here." Hermione did so because she was still worried. Draco saw her still shaking and pulled her close to him and this seemed to make it better and they went back outside of the common room and she and Draco had made a plan and Hermione pretended to be pushed by him and tripped and it worried Ginny, Ron and Harry because she had a black pensil with her so Draco took care of it so it looked like she had a black eye their plan worked they had Harry, Ron and Ginny leave at once and then when they where sure that they where gone they congradulated each other on the accomplishment on this. "Come on Draco lets go into the common room."Hermione said. Draco moaned "We don't have to listen to any music."Hermione said. Draco grabed her by the hand and pulled her in the common room and they went and sat by the fire enjoying the comfort they had when they are near each other. "I'm glad we could over look the past `Mione."Draco said. "Me too Draco me too."Hermione said hugging him ever so slightly. "Draco how did you know the name of the- Oh never mind I'm just glad you do know what it is and means."Hermione said catching the look on Draco's face. Hermione looked away from him. "Hermione, I'm really suprised at you. I mean to say you almost never let people who might what to be your friend get to know you at all and you're really extaordinary. Also I think I might be in love with you, Hermione."Draco said saying the very last sentence very slowly and carefully so she could hear it a bit clearer. Hermione turned to him and said, "Really Draco you're for real?"Hermione said unsure. She looked into his eyes and found that he really did love her and she threw her arms around him and it sort of shocked him for a bit but he put his arms around her pulling her into a tight embrace they stood there for a bit and then, suprising Draco, Hermione pulled out of the embrace and kissed him softly on the lips and she pulled back a minute later and asked "Do you want to hear a song I had in mind for Ginny, Harry and Ron to hear?" "Um sure."Draco said still taken aback. "I'm just going to sing it I don't have to play it now."Hermione said smiling at Draco.

**This is my world four walls and a veiw I stare at the ceiling chasing these feelings around in my head I'm so confused contantly wishing for what I've been missing in my life I learn to be storng when the walls are crumbling all around my heart you might say I feel lost and found you might say I'm all turned around this is the first time that I know who I am cause now my feet are on solid ground before I didn't know up from down it won't belong to find where I'm going now.**

"Hermione did I really scare you earier?"Draco asked. "Well yeah you say how much I was shaking when I was going towards you."Hermione said blushing. "Oh I'm so sorry."Draco said getting upset. "Hermione when I went and found them I got really upset and almost started to cry in fromt of people that I have been enemys with for a while now that really something, what an effect you have on me."Draco added on.


End file.
